Digital Breakdown
by Ashia21
Summary: Legends are usually closer than you think. The digimon has failed to protect their homes, an enemy that has been sleeping since the beginning of digi-history has awoken. Destiny needs her pieces again for one more battle, but one team is not enough this time. All the teams are needed to defeat this enemy, with a group as a bonus. But can they really win? UP FOR ADOPTION (sigh)
1. Chapter 1:And so it begins

Okay! Please review!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the digimon series

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: And so it began<p>

_Many digi- years ago, there was once a single digital world. Where Dark and l__ight digimon lived side-by-side and accepted each other happily, while the digimon sovereign ruled over them. Everything was perfect…._

…_Unfortunately, it was never meant to stay that way…_

…_For some reason unknown, a war between light and dark digimon began out of no where, threatening to destroy the very core of the digital world. In order to protect their once peaceful land, and all the digimon alike, the digimon sovereigns weakened both dark and light digimon armies by dividing the once peaceful land to four separate worlds, separating the digimons from the rest of their comrades, and summoning the chosen children to stop the wars._

_But even after the four worlds quieted, they continued to stay separate, never knowing the others existence, only to be connected by thirteen dimensional gates. Countless times did virus digimons attempted to cross, and countless times also were they destroyed by the Royal knights of the digital world…_

_Little did they know that these useless sacrifices were merely steeping stones to chaos…_

* * *

><p>Location: Ebonwumon's territory<p>

The five digimon sovereigns were gathered together, they were about to begin a meeting that would decide the fate of the digital worlds, the air was tense, each and everyone there knows how important the mission to stop the virus digimon will be…

…There is no space for failures

"Let us begin" Fanglongmon said

"As you know" Fanglongmon said "The dark digimon actions are becoming more and more strange, they have ceased attacking the world we imprisoned them in and are now attempting to go to the other worlds using one of the dimensional gates."

"Ever since the royal knights, Dynasmon and Crusadermon, betrayed us, it has been harder to protect all thirteen passageways"

Zhuquiaomon scoffed "Bah, those blasted dark digimon can't even defeat a bunch of humans, Let alone one of the Royal knights"

"I doubt their real goal is to merely go to another world Zhuquiaomon" Ebonwumon said, surprising Zhuquiaomon "don't you agree Baihumon?"

"Yes" Baihumon answered "They don't move as sluggishly and violent as before"

"What does this mean then?" asked Zhuquiaomon

"It means" Ebonwumon answered"That there is someone who is now controlling their actions".

"They now have a leader" Azulongmon said

"So what!" Exclaimed Zhuquiaomon "We are the Gods of the digital worlds! One digimon is no problem for us! Whoever it is!"

"Silence yourself Zhuquiaomon" Baihumon said "do you not understand the situation"

"Whoever it is" Ebonwumon said "He is powerful enough to, not only be feared by the most ruthless digimon in all worlds but strong enough to, either, sneak into one of the dimensional gates without us, the digimon sovereign, noticing, or create his own personal dimensional gate to go through"

The five were silenced. No one dared to speak with such tense air roaming around. Whoever this leader was, he must have been more powerful than all the previous digimon that attempted to claim the digital worlds, more powerful than the dark masters, Armageddemon, The D-Reaper, maybe even Lucemon! How are they going to save the digital worlds from destruction this time?

It seemed impossible

Then Fanglongmon spoke, breaking the silence

"Why not allow the chosen children to handle it?" Fanglongmon suggested

This suggestion shocked the four, lord Fanglongmon was never the type to give up the fate of the digital worlds to a bunch of human children, how strong is this dark leader really!

"comparing to the other digimons" Fanglongmon said, taking the four out of their thoughts "They have the most experience with powerful virus digimon; they might have a better chance in defeating the enemy, besides, Its completely normal for them, as the chosen ones of the digital worlds, to defeat the Dark leader "

A deep silence filled the air as the four thought the same thing _Now that I think about it, the lord's right_

"I agree with this decision" Azulongmon spoke "It is wise to let them handle them"

"But who will go?" asked Zhuquiaomon asked

"I suggest the crest bearers" Ebonwumon said "Out of all, they are the most powerful and experienced"

"No" Answered Fanglongmon, surprising the four "They are not as powerful as before, even with one of Azulongmon's digicores, they are weakened without their crests."

"Then what about the armor wielders?" Azulongmon suggested "with the digi-egg of miracles, they might be able to have a chance."

"Not them" answered Fanglongmon with his all knowing tone" Firstly, the egg hasn't been seen for a long time now, but either way, they are to reckless and inexperienced to battle them"

"Then what about those blasted tamers then?" Zhuquiaomon said, growling at the memory of the humans "they were able to beat me up pretty badly to"

"I'm afraid not" Fanglongmon said, holding back a chuckle "They are the youngest of the groups and the most childish as well, without someone who can guide them, they are hopeless"

"Then the warriors will do" Baihumon said "out of all, they are physically stronger then the other groups, it is also only normal for them to be the ones to defeat the dark lord"

"No not them either" answered Fanglongmon, surprising the rest "first of all, even trough they have their spirits, they are not the warriors themselves and cannot access their full powers, besides, only two of them are physically stronger that the others"

Another silence filled the air

"Well" Ebonwumon said, breaking the silence "There are always those D.A.T.S people who protects the forth world"

Before Fanglongmon could open his mouth this time, Zhuquiaomon shouted "NO! There is no way in hell I'm going to trust the fate of the digital worlds to a bunch of meddlesome adult humans!"

A Questioning silence filled the air

"It's just that…" Zhuquiaomon said, embarrassed by his sudden outburst "Adult humans are so ignorant to their own surroundings, they only care for themselves, Human children however, are more caring and open to us"

"I agree with Zhuquiaomon this time" Baihumon said, thoughtfully "But then, what are we to do then"

Another silence filled the air again

"If we cannot pick one team "Fanglongmon said, breaking the silence "Then why not send them all?"

Meanwhile in the Human world …

* * *

><p>Location: Kamiya residence<p>

Taichi's POV

_Aw man_ I thought as I sleepily attempted to open my eyes, but failed, _Darn, I'm so tired from soccer that I can't even open my eyes anymore_. After forcibly opening my eyes and letting out a yawn, I sat up to stretched my arms.

I got up and opened the curtains; large rays of sunlight swept in and flooded the room with color _Huh?_ I thought Seems_ to early to be this bright_

I suddenly realized it

_Oh god, don't tell me I overslept again! _I cried in my thoughts _Matt's gonna kill me!_

I then rushed to the clock and closed my eyes, hoping that in some way, my thoughts were wrong and that it was only 9 or so

After giving out a sigh, I then, slowly opened my eyes and stared at the time on the clock

12:30pm _…..Yup, I'm dead_

* * *

><p>Location: Motomiya residence<p>

Daisuke's POV

I sat up on my bed and yawned, I then looked around and noticed the clock on the wall

12:30pm _Ugh_, _I overslept again huh?_

I got up and took a shower , The cold water splashing on my body woke me up enough to come to my senses, _Was I supposed to go somewhere today?_

After putting on my clothes, I noticed something on top of my drawer, it was a small note.

I looked at it, confused, _what's that?_

_...A note, no duh! _I slapped myself for my mental stupidity

I walked closer to read what's written on it:

"_MUST GO TO SOCCER FIELD TOMORROW BY 10 AM! _

_ IMPORTANT REUNION WITH FRIENDS!_

_ COACH ASKED TO GO THERE ANYWAYS!_

_ DON'T BE LATE!_

_ OR KARI WILL GET MAD!"_

_Oh snap_

* * *

><p>Location:Matsuki residencebakery

Takato's POV

"Ugh, where is it!" I cried as I looked under my bed

"Where on earth did my goggles go!" I ran my hands trough every nook and cranny in my room looking for my favorite goggles

"Aha!" I cried in happiness as I spotted the black strap under a pile of clothes I messed up while looking for my goggles

After putting on my goggles and fixed my messy room, I remembered something:_ wasn't I supposed to meet Jeri and the others today by 10:30?_

_There's no need to worry! _I thought to myself happily_ it's only_... I turned to the clock to check the time.

12:30 pm_…._

I felt my smile disappear

* * *

><p>Location: Kanbara residence<p>

"Aw man this is delicious!" I cried as I ate a plate of meaty curry savagely

"You'd better not make a mess there takuya!" My mom cried"I just cleaned there!"

"Mmm" I said as I reached for some water, but instead made it spill, wetting the floor.

"Takuya!" My mom screamed

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" I cried as I got up to clean the mess

"Oooh" my mischievous little bro, Shinya, said "Big bro's in trouble now"

"Oh shut up Shinya" I said as I mopped the floor

"besides" I said "I don't have anything to do today so there's no need to rush"

"But weren't you supposed to meet up with your friends today?" Shinya asked, confusing me

_What's he talking about?_ I thought, pondering for a moment after mopping up the mess _Oh yeah; I'm supposed to meet up with koji and the others by 11 today. _

_Wait… 11!__?_

I rushed to the clock on the table to check the time

12:30 pm _Ahhh! It's THAT late already!_

"Bye mom! Bye little bro!" I cried as I rushed trough the door _koji gonna kill me!_

_Wait, how'd Shinya__ know I was going somewhere today?_

* * *

><p>Location: Damon residence<p>

Marcus' POV

"Alright!"I cried as I began punching thin air "I'm all fired up!"

"C'mon Boss!" Agumon cried, waving his hand…claw on the air "Were supposed to meet to meet Yoshi and Thomas today, remember!"

"Don't worry Agumon, I got it!" I said as I put my red jacket on and gave a final punch to my invisible opponent

"I mean, its just 10:30"I said with a laugh

…

"Hey Boss" Agumon said "you woke up in 10, It ain't 10 anymore"

"Eh?" I said, shocked in disbelief

"Its 12:30 Boss" He said

"…_."_

"GAHHH! Why didn't you say so Agumon!" I cried

Agumon then scratched his big, yellow head "It ain't my fault you wouldn't listen!"

"Oh whatever!" I cried as I rushed to the door

"Hey Boss! Wait up! what about lunch!" Agumon cried, rushing to my side

"Bye guys! i got to go" I cried to mom and Kristy who were about to eat before almost slipping of the floor

* * *

><p>Five not-so different people rush to their friends, oblivious to each other and their adventures (well..except Davis and tai). little do they know that fate will play.<p>

Ha Ha! did you see how all of them noticed that they were late on the same time!One way or another,those guys and their teams will meet! How? Just read the following chapters (once I make them) R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2 part 1:Reunion

Okay! Sorry for running late! You'd think with all the suspensions of classes, I'd have been done a month ago! I won't lie to you guys (Saying: "I'm just so busy!" or "I had writer's block!") In truth, I just didn't feel like doing it in a while (in short, I was lazy). But I promise that I'll try to make the third chapter as quick as possible but still sounds good!

Now lets cut this chit-chat! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

* * *

><p>Digital Breakdown<p>

Chapter 2 part 1: To meet where we ended

Location: Obaiba, Japan

Tai's POV

**_...A Reunion under the place that ended our journey, who would have thought it would be the beginning of another...?_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Man" <em>I thought as I ran through the familiar streets of Odaiba "_Why do I have to wake up late TODAY of all days!?"_

I then turned left and began running through the woods, Careful enough not to trip while going through dozens of roots and vines; while doing so, I couldn't help but remember how all of this started…

It all started when we found out that Mimi would be coming back to Japan today through video mail, Joe then suggested that we have a little get together in the woods where the cart that took us back from the digital world laid. At first, Izzy disagreed in coming, saying that he wouldn't be able to come because he was going to a science convention on that day, which was weird, because if he did, he would have told us about it immediately, like he always does, But after Mimi agreed with the idea of reunion, Izzy immediately started talking about how tomorrow would be nice, as if he agreed with the plan the whole time, I then saw everyone, except for Joe and Mimi, make a teasing smile, only then did I notice that Izzy's face was red all over (Haha, Izzy, I have captured a picture of that one!). He then stuttered what time we'll meet and logged out.

…So now I'm here, Running through the forest with a pastry on my mouth; I was in a rush, so I didn't notice what I was wearing, I truth, I'd rather find myself wearing that weird blue sweater with baby barf that I got for Christmas than to be even a second more late for this reunion…

After a running for God-knows-how-long, I noticed glances of rusting metal and shattered glass _finally!_ I screamed in my mindas I ran towards the old, abandoned cart, only to find a glaring Matt in front of me. Ah, let the ranting begin!

Matt was wearing a brown jacket with long sleeves and a turtle neck; as I remember, I gave that to him for his birthday last year; I smiled at this, but when Matt suddenly started talking, I could hear his anger…wait no, _Irritation, _an angry Matt is a Matt that makes me realize how much I actually value my life_. _ I lowered my head in embarrassment as Matt began shouting about how I'm always late and how they waited for 3 hours for me. _Don't blame me! _I mentally retorted _"Blame that stupid Davis for making exhausted!"_

"…Gomen'nasai!" I said as I scratched the back of my head after Matt finally stopped shouting "I had Soccer practice yesterday, and, well, I woke up late cause I over practiced again, He he," Half truth is good enough, I'm still too sleepy to explain the whole situation to them about Davis' 'training' and the match he's gonna have.

"Why you-," Matt said, practically fuming with rage

"Ahem," Sora said, standing up from where she was seated "Have you two forgotten why were here!?" she then pointed at Mimi "We didn't come here to see two guys fight! Where here to greet Mimi remember?"

"Oops! Sorry Mimi," I said as I clasped my hands together in apology at the direction of the traveling friend "It's okay Tai," Mimi said "Besides, I only came a few minutes before you cause of traffic near our house," Mimi smiled thoughtfully.

Mimi was wearing a really pink one-peace dress and boots with tear drop-shaped patterns on the sides, on top of her head was a big cowboy hat with tear drop-shaped patterns around the brim. The hat kind of reminded me of the one she lost in the digital world. She also brought back her brown hair, I remembered Izzy saying how he liked her brown hair while he was helping me in something. Bet he's overjoyed.

I turned to Sora and clasped my hands together again to say sorry, she only sighed and left to calm Matt down. She was wearing a loose, red T-shirt; over it was a yellow jacket with floral designs, and long, blue, jeans. She was also wearing the hairpins I got for her birthday. I smiled at this; I knew those hairpins would look good at her.

I watched as Sora began calming Matt down, Matt then said something that I couldn't hear, I then saw Sora laugh; I smiled again at this, but my smile faded when I saw her blush when Matt pecked her on the cheek. I've completely forgotten that those two announced themselves as Boyfriend and Girlfriend to the gang two months ago. _I'm over that now_ I told myself, but for some reason, I don't really feel that way. _Oh Snap out of it already Tai! _I thought as I turned away from the picture _You should be happy for them! Their you're best friends for god's sake! Matt really does love her, and Sora loves him back, not everyone could be as happy as those two!_

_I of all people know that_

I rolled my eyes as I let out a soft grunt _Oh_ _great _I thought as I sat near the cart _Now I'M denying myself now!_

"Now, now you two lovebirds," Mimi said teasingly, sitting under a tree next to Izzy, who was busy on his laptop "Just because you two haven't seen each other in a week doesn't mean you two could make out in front of us," She then smiled a not-so-warm smile "But if you really can't get of the heat, feel free to do so!"

I saw Sora and Matt blush; I couldn't help but laugh as Matt pulled away from Sora and suddenly tripped over a rock, making him fall flat on the ground, "HAHAHA!" The next thing I knew, I found myself on my back, tossing and turning on the green grass.

"T-That's not funny Tai!" I heard Matt stutter as he got up, only to fall back down again; even through he said that, everyone, even Izzy, who was typing on his laptop just a few seconds ago, was now losing his breath out of laughter. Even Sora, Matt's own girlfriend, was laughing her heart out. Eventually, Matt began laughing at himself; the whole forest was filled with our laughter

And at that moment, I wished that it would never end

Joe was the first to stop, only then did I notice that he was wearing his school uniform, I could guess that he went to school to do something before coming here, He seemed more reliable than before_ He's changed since the first time he went to the digital world_ I thought as I stopped laughing and sat up. I then curiously turned my head towards Izzy, who also stopped laughing and continued typing on his laptop, like Joe, Izzy was wearing his uniform as well _On the other hand, he didn't seem to change at all _I snickered at the thought.

After a while, Mimi stopped as well, gasping for breath as she laid her head on the tree, Then Matt stopped as well, who thought it wasn't funny anymore. The last to stop was Sora, who, like Mimi, was gasping for breath. A brief silence filled the forest befor Matt took it upon himself to break it.

"So…," Matt began with a light scoff, "It's been awhile since all of us visited this place," Joe smiled with a face filled with nostalgia "…Yeah" Joe said with a distant tone "It's hard to believe that we saved both the human world and digital world about a year ago," Mimi blinked at this "A year ago?" Mimi said in a really questioning tone, confusing everybody "Was it really a year ago? It felt longer"

"…Yeah, I know how you feel Mimi," I said, still leaning on the broken cart, reminded of my partner back in the digital world "I feel as if I haven't seen Agumon since I was a little kid," Sora shifted in her place, circling the tiny blades of grass with her index finger "In truth, I could hardly remember Biyomon," Sora said in a sad tone

"I know what you mean," Mimi said, at the verge of crying "I feel as if Palmon was slipping away from my life," Izzy stopped his endless typing at this and sighed "And the adults don't seem to remember digimon at all," Izzy said, still on his laptop "It seems only us, Davis' group, Our parents, and maybe the other international digidestines remember, Neither the children nor the other adults in that whole world seems to remember anything about the digital world, as if it never happened…,"

"How's that even possible?" Sora said, her voice shaken I disbelief "How can almost every person in the planet forget about the time when a huge digital monster suddenly appeared out of no where and almost wrecked the whole city!?" I frowned at this, could this be similar to what happened when we were all kids?

"Could it have been that Gennai erased there memories, like what he did to the government computers last Christmas?" Joe asked, sitting up and cupping his chin with his left hand "But I thought that anything from the digital world can't alter anything organic," Matt said, his face worried, most likely at the thought of forgetting Gabumon "He's got a point there," I said

"What if it was the digital sovereign again?" Izzy said

"…Maybe," I said as I thought about it. After our battle with MaloMiyistiomon, everyone was supposed to have their very own digimon partners, that way; digimon and human alike would be able to coexist with each other in peace. Unfortunately, the digimon sovereign didn't like that at all and erased everyone's memories of the digital world, aside from us, the other digidestines, and our parents due to our persuasion. We were all sad about that, we really thought that the two worlds would get along, and then…Ebonwumon was it? He came to us and said that the two worlds aren't ready to accept each other because both worlds would just be frightened by each other, and would always wage war with each other because of fear and pride, that it would be best to leave it as it is for now. I could understand why they did that, war would just cause harm for both worlds. Still, I was really bummed out about that, I was really hoping that I could freely take Agumon to those fast-food restaurants and to school sometimes.

"WHAT'S WITH THE GLOOMY FACES YOU GUYS!?" Mimi suddenly cried, taking me out of my thoughts

"Just because we hardly remember anything about our digimon doesn't mean we don't love them!" She said "I mean, it's not as if we've forgotten them or anything! Their still there in our hearts!"

_For how long, I wonder _I thought darkly, but shook it of with a smile "Mimi's right you know, just because I can't see Agumon any time I want doesn't mean I've completely forgotten him or anything," I saw the others look at me with eyes that shown how much they wanted to believe that, to believe that we won't slowly forget out digimons to the point were we forget their very existence…

"…Anyways," Matt began, changing the subject "To celebrate Mimi's arrival to Japan, I convinced my manager to give you all VIP tickets to my concert this week, The location is on the I.D, It covers all expenses aside from additional food, Hotel expenses, and shopping expenses," Matt stared at Mimi and Sora, who looked disappointed, he then gave out a sigh and passed the to everyone.

"We'll need to gather up our allowances then," Izzy said, now typing again on his laptop "I have about…300 yen; but if I add the money I saved for my laptop's needs, I'd get about…..900 yen or so, How about you Mimi?"

"Well," Mimi said "Once I convert my dollars to Yen... I could say about…1000," Izy nodded at this "Excellent" Izzy said "You Sora?" Sora twiddled her fingers "Only 500 yen, I had to spend the rest yesterday," Sora said. Izzy sighed at this "Joe?" Joe rubed the back of his head as he looked at his wallet "I think about…400 yen or so," Joe said "Not bad" Izzy hummed "Matt, How about you?"

"I can only lend you about 1000 yen," Matt said "I'm supposed to give the rest to the manager today so that he could pay for the band's rooms," Joe tilted is head disappointingly "Bummer," Joe said "How much do you have Tai?"

I didn't response, I was staring blankly at the location on the I.D "…Uh, guys," I finally said, getting everyone's attention "…I won't need to pay for hotel expenses," This surprised everyone "Huh?" Joe said "Why not?"

"A cousin of mine and his family is living there," I said happily with a smile "We were supposed to go visit them anyways, so it's no big deal," it's ben a while since I saw Oni-chan "Aww," Mimi said, making a baby face "That's no fair, how come Tai gets to stay in a house with free food and everything while we have to pay for some cheap hotel?!"

I snickered "I'm just lucky," I said proudly

"…Well with our money," Izzy said "We'll only be able to check-in two people, and that's only for a small dormitory," Sora groaned at this before her face lighted up "Hey Mimi," Sora said, getting Mimi's attention "I know this might be asking for to much but, Could you ask your parents to pay instead?"

"Hmm, I'll ask," Mimi then took her phone out and pressed a bunch of numbers "Hi Mommy!" Mimi squealed "Yeah I'm fine, Could you and Daddy pay for our Hotel? Were going out of town to watch Matt's concert!"

So…so straightforward

"Okay," Mimi said as she twirled her hair "Yes Mommy I will…It's for Matt's concert Mommy…. Don't worry Mommy; I'll be with my friends ….Yes Mommy….Thanks Mommy! Bye-Bye!" She then closed her phone with a _snap_

"So…," I heard Sora say as she came closer to Mimi "They said its fine as long as I don't talk to anyone that looks shabby," Mimi said with a grin "Great!" I said "I can't wait for you to meet my cousin!"

"Oh? What's he like?" Joe asked, I smiled broadly as I remembered that goofy cousin of mine "He's Awesome!" I said "He's dream is to be the ultimate fighter! His mom makes the best egg rolls I've ever tasted! And wait till you see his Dad!" I pumped my fist together in excitement "He's like a big brother to me! Although he is technically only older than me by a few months,"

"You seem to like him alought Tai" Matt said with a smile on his face

"Yeah," I said with a soft smile as I touched my now goggle-less forehead, it still feels so empty, but I couldn't bring myself to buy a new pair of goggles to replace the old ones "He was the one who gave me my goggles in that time as well, bet he'll be angry when he finds out I gave it to someone else," I chuckled, he's a funny guy when he's funny. Brash, but funny.

"What's his name?" Izzy asked

I grinned

"Damon," I said proudly "Marcus Damon,"

* * *

><p>So, how was it! It took me <em>ages <em>to finally finish this chapter, I had a really hard time with the ages and all, and searching the costs and money to be needed was hard, bet you guys weren't expecting that Tai and Marcus were cousins here, but I always liked those fanfics where the younger ones (I think Tai's younger than Marcus) are the more powerful ones.

As you all could see, this is only part 1 of chapter 2, Because Chapter 2 would be mainly on how The 5 teams will go (oddly) to the same location for different reasons (could you guess where their headed?).

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys something important, I'm might be changing this to a Tai/Takuya fanfic, I just seem to like Tai more than anyone else, (But don't fret, maybe i wont change it from being Takuya/Kari once I finish a few more chapters!).I also won't be focusing on those two much in the beginning chapters (cause they haven't met yet), You'd think that, since it's a Takuya/Kari fanfic, it would be more focused on them, Not for me, no, for me, it's a Takuya/Kari fanfic because it would be the most noticeable pairing in the whole fanfic!(But that doesn't mean that i won't take notice on the other pairings (Or else Izzy would be mad cause he wouldn't be seen with Mimi much!)).

Lastly, To all those crazy pairing fans, Please send me some suggestions on what pairings i should do (besides-Takuya,Kari,Izzy,Mimi,Takato,Jeri,Ken, and Yolie) and How they'll meet (Aside from- Takuya/Kari, Izzy/Mimi, and Ken/Yolie. Two of them already met while I already have something planned for Takuya/Kari)I really need your wisdom right about now!

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2  part 2:Were going Where?

Finally! It's updated at last! First of all, before you all read this _late_ fanfic, I'd like to say sorry. I wasn't able to make it quick like I said I would. But before you guys to anything, let me tell you guys first, it's not my fault! For real! I was done with this Chapter weeks ago! The only reason on why I got it late was because my laptop broke! Fortunately, I was able to save the chapter before it went _boom_!

As you guys should know, this is part 2 of chapter 2, I wanted Kari to be the one speaking cause...well, It's way easier to for you guys to understand some parts of the story if it was kari who said it, instead of having our ever-goofy Davis saying his perspective of the story!(Well in my opinion of course!). Besides, I named the couple "Takuya/Kari" I've got to give her some action as well, right?

I'll stop chatting now... Oh wait! I forgot the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon series, If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about my own Anime

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-2: Were going Where?<p>

Location: Obaiba Park, Japan

Kari's POV

"I knew I shouldn't have hurried," Yolie groaned as she laid herself on the tree "and breakfast looked _sooo_ good today,"

"What time is it ken?" I asked while I sat on the uppermost branch of the tree

"About…12:30," Ken said sleepily

"Did someone even _tell_ Davis about the meeting?" Cody asked, not bothering to hide his sleepiness as he let out a yawn

"Yeah, I did," T.K said, groaning in sleepiness "I even called him yesterday to remind him of the meeting,"

"Well that's Davis for you," Yolie said "Even after constant reminders; he still seems to get late,"

"HEY! NOT ALL THE TIME!" exclaimed the boy hurriedly running towards them

"Davis!" I said happily as he stood there, catching his breath "Glad you finally made it!"

"Where have you been!" Yolie exclaimed "didn't T.K tell you the time we'd meet!"

"W-well you see..." Davis said as he twiddled with his fingers "I kinda ... sorta …well, forgot about the meeting and overslept,"

"That's just like you Davis," Ken said as he stood up and walked towards him "you always seem to be late when it comes to important things,"

"Hey!" Davis said in annoyance "Not all the time!"

"Oh?" Ken said with a sarcastic tone "Name one time,"

"Well, there's…" Davis said as he scratched his cheek "Ah! There's the time when we fought that guy in that dimension thingy,"

"First of all Davis, That_ guy_ had a name, its Yukio Oikawa; second, it's not really called _dimension thingy_ is it?" Cody said, making me giggle

"Come on guys," T.K said as he stood up "Did we forget why were all here again?"

"Oh yeah!" I cried in realization "I almost forgot, congratulations on getting the spot in the soccer team Davis,"

About a week ago, the coach of the school's soccer club informed Davis that he was supposed to replace the Team's mid-fielder because the guy got into an accident and would be unable to compete in this month's games in the other town. Davis was so exited that he made Tai train him Day-in and Day-out for the match, so we weren't able to talk to him during the past few days, He didn't even tell us about the fact that he was chosen to compete, I only learned about it two days ago after I asked Tai, which was hard cause he would always go straight to bed. After telling the others about Davis' little achievement, we've decided that we should all give him some little presents the day before his departure to show our happiness that he got the spot.

"Thanks!" Davis said happily

"Why didn't you tell us about it earlier Davis?" Yolie said

"Sorry, I kinda forgot to tell you, of all the practice runs I made for myself-," Davis said

"-And Tai," I reminded, remembering Tai's face when he comes back home from one of Davis' _practice runs_

"And Tai," Davis corrected himself "I was too tired to speak to anyone, Sorry,"

"No problem Davis," Cody said "You were just over exited about the match. That's all,"

"Thanks Cody," Davis said, patting him on the shoulder "So…what's this all about?"

"This," Yolie said as she gave all of our presents to Davis "there congratulation presents," I said happily

"Whoa!" Davis said, looking at the pile of gifts in front of him "Thanks guys, this is so awesome!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ken said "Open them!"

"Oh! Right!" Davis then began unwrapping T.K's present, revealing a pair of shiny, new soccer shoes

"WOAH!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Davis screamed, almost making me fall of the tree "IT'S AN ACTUAL _SONICSTEP 1000 SNEAKERS_! I'VE BEEN DYING TO HAVE THESE SINCE I FIRST LAID MY EYES ON THEM! HOW DID YOU GET IT?"

"I saved up my allowance to buy them," T.K said, slightly weary due to ear ache

"Oops, sorry," Davis said after realizing what he just done

"It's alright," T.K said "Now what are you waiting for, open the next present already,"

"Just don't shout anymore," Cody reminded Davis

"Okay," Davis said as he opened Yolie's present, which was a big coupon book

"Umm," Davis said, badly hiding his disappointment "Thanks, Yolie…Now I'll be able to…collect some…cool coupons,"

"You're supposed to open it _baka_," Yolie said, looking really annoyed

"Sorry," Davis said before opening the coupon book and stared at it

_Silence_

Davis flipped the page

_More Silence_

He then flipped the page a few times

"So…" Yolie said, breaking the silence "How's my gift?"

"H-How did you get these?" Davis asked "…and so many of them,"

"What'd you give him?" TK asked Yolie

"Nothing," Yolie said, happily "just a whole book filled with coupons for all of his favorite noodle shops, 95% off of course,"

"How did you get this?" Davis asked again "I wasn't even able to get me a single one of these coupons!"

"That's a girl's secret," Yolie said snickering

"Anyways, thanks for the gift Yolie, its really awesome!" Davis said with his goofy smile

"Open Cody's next Davis," I said

"Right," Davis said as he opened Cody's gift, revealing a small figurine of Veemon

"Wow Cody! This is great!" Davis said as he lifted the Veemon figurine for a better look

"How did you get that Cody?" I asked

"Yeah, last I remember, everything digimon related was erased by sovereign," Ken said

"You mean like that TV show in Shinjuku?" Yolie asked

"Yeah, just like that," I said, about a few weeks after the MaloMiyistiomon incident, Izzy discovered this TV show in about Digimon! The story was really random in my opinion, but every thing else looked so real! Everything from File Island to every Digimon we've met was there! Izzy suggested that, when the sovereign erased their memories, some weren't completely erased, so when the guy made the Digimon show, he thought it was his idea. The weird thing through, the show has been showing for a long time now, and we didn't even notice it! Of course, we researched a bit about it, we were just about to get to something when the impossible happened, the show just vanished out of thin air! Not only that, everything that had something to do with digimon vanished as well! No one even remembers that the show even existed. I would've thought all of it was in my head as well if it wasn't for the others. After talking with Tai and the others, we only got one cause to the disappearance of everything digimon related- There was a digimon battle on earth again, so the Sovereign came in and erased the memories of the witnesses. That meant that there was a new group of Chosen, and, like the ones that came before them, had to protect the digital world.

"I didn't buy it," Cody said simply "I made it,"

"You made this?" Davis said, looking at the completely perfect figurine of Veemon

"Yeah," Cody said "You like it?"

"I Love It!" Davis said as he placed his arm around Cody's neck "Thanks Cody,"

"Mine next," I said joyfully

"Oh Yeah!" Davis said before tearing open my present, revealing a jacket

"Th-This Jacket," Davis said as he lifted the jacket for a better look

"You like it Davis?" I said "I made it to look exactly like the one you had at the digital world,"

"Kari," he said "I don't know what to say, Thanks,"

"No problem," I said before I lifted myself of the branch to get down...

...Everything else happened so fast...

Before I could even react, my foot slipped, I found myself falling of the tree, hitting branches as I did, I heard Yolie gasp and T.K shouting something

After that was complete darkness

* * *

><p><em>Whoosh…Whoosh<em>

Is that…wind i'm hearing?

I sat up, I then found myself in a _completely_ different place

I was in the middle of a field of flowers, like the ones i see on the digital world. Miles of flowers were seen in all directions, and a blurry figure was beside a large rock in the Far East side.

I began walking toward the figure, only to find that the figure wasn't just one person

They were two

The taller of the two reminded me of Angewomon a bit, except with more armor, she also looks more powerful, wiser in fact. and for some reason, she looked very tired.

The other one looked like a boy, about my age, he reminds me of Davis a bit, except his goggles were a bit square and he has a hat on. He was running towards the woman in a really quick pace

I moved towards them a little, just to see what their doing. After the boy got nearer to the woman, I crept towards them a little more, just to here what their saying

"Ophanimon!" The boy said after catching his breath "Is that you? What are you doing here? Did something bad happen in the digital world?"

I froze, millions of questions clouded my head, did he just say digital world? How does he know about the digital world? Is he a chosen like us? And that woman, Ophanimon, who is she?

Suddenly the Woman raised her hand a bit "Patient Takuya," she said to the boy, Takuya, in a serious tone "I don't have much time, so both of you must listen carefully,"

I was shocked, how did she know I was here?

"What are you talking about Ophanimon?" Takuya said with a confused look "I don't see anyone,"

"Please come nearer Kari," Ophanimon said with a warm voice"You must here this as well,"

I stood from my hiding spot, I don't know why, but when I heard that warm voice, I felt that I could trust her, her voice sounded like she was talking to her long-lost best friend for some reason.

"Who are you?" I asked while Takuya still looked shocked and confused

"I am…Ophanimon," she said sadly, I don't know why though.

"This boy over here is Takuya," she said as she gestured to the boy "Takuya, this person here is Kari,"

"Hi there," Takuya said, he gave me a big smile, like the ones Tai and Davis uses

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling at him, making him blush for some reason

"Please you two," Ophanimon said, getting our attention "What I'm about to say is of outmost importance, please listen,"

"What's wrong Ophanimon?" Takuya said

"Did something happen?" I asked

"Yes," Ophanimon said sadly "The worst possible event has happened,"

"What?" Me and Takuya said in the same time

"A new enemy has appeared, one that is more powerful than any of the enemies you and your friends have faced," Ophanimon said as she observed our shocked faces "We do not know anything about this digimon, only that it is feared by all and that he is called by his minions as The Dark Lord,"

"No...," I said, shocked was etched on my face, after all me and my friends have done, risking our lives to defeat the enemies of the innocent digimon, to find out that there was an enemy that was more powerful than MaloMiyistiomon, Armageddemon, and every other enemy we've faced, lurking about in the shadows,waiting for the right moment to attack, I hate this feeling.

"Damn it," Takuya said, clenching his fists, I bet he's reminiscing all his battles as well

"What should we do?" I asked Ophanimon

"For now, just be careful," she said "You two must find each other no matter what,"

"Why?" Takuya asked

"It is best that everyone is together in one place instead of separated," Ophanimon answered "Fortunately, we prepared for you all to meet at a certain town, all you have to do now is find each other,"

"Where?" Takuya asked

"You will know, soon," Ophanimon said as she began to disappear

"Ophanimon!" I said, startled by what's happening

"I cannot keep this connection any longer," She said "Be careful, Kari, Takuya," She was then bathe with a white light

"Ophanimon!" I shouted as the light blinded me into unconsciousness

* * *

><p>"Kari! Are you alright! Say something, Please!" I heard a voice say<p>

"Y-Yolie? Is that you?" I said, sitting up

"Thank God," Yolie said as she sighed with relief

"Are you alright?" T.K asked "are you hurt somewhere?"

"No, I'm fine," I said

"You gave us quite a scare there Kari," Cody said

"Sorry bout that," I said, smiling

"Are you sure you're alright Kari?" Davis said "That was a big fall you know,"

"I'm fine guys," I said, smiling before trying to change the subject "Now that I think about it, what's your present Ken?

I guess Ken realized what I was doing because he gave sighed

"Actually," Ken said as he took out a bunch of tickets out of his pocket "It's nothing much really,"

"What are those?" Davis asked

"Tickets to your soccer match," Ken said "I thought that we could cheer for you in the games, that's all,"

"That's a great gift Ken!" Yolie said

"I wished I thought of it," T.K said

Ken then handed each one of us a ticket

I looked at the location, it's the same place as where my cousin lives, I don't actually remember seeing him though. I was…how old since I last saw him?

But something else seemed to be bothering me, like this place was supposed to be important to me somehow

I remember someone saying that all of us should be in one place, but I can't remember who was talking or who that person meant by "all of us"; was it all a dream? I remember a boy was there, who was he again? Was he a dream as well?

No, He and that person was real, I'm sure of it, I just can't remember anymore, everything's so confusing sometimes

But one thing's for sure in my mind, something bad is going to happen soon, I don't remember what, but I feel it, it's near

* * *

><p>There you have it! How was it? To those who don't get what happened, Kari suffered from a little memory loss because of the light that blinded her. As for her going to this weird place of flowers, and the fact that Ophanimon knew Kari's name, well…you'll find out soon, I'll give you a hint though, it has something to do with her crest of light and and an old friend going to a <em>really<em> high position.

I think I might be able to make the next chapter a tad bit quicker because I did it on a notebook while my laptop was busted, So please check for it once and a while, okay?

Read and Review Please! Your Reviews give me the strength to continue these things! (Unfortunately, I can't say the same for my laptop.)


	4. Chapter 2 part 3:Were going Where?

YES! I'm finally done! After hours…no, _days_, after _days_ of editing it's finally done! I'm so happy I could dance! Sorry that it took so long thou.

This chapter mainly goes trough Ryo's POV, I don't know much abou him, so some of you might think he's a little OC.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the digimon series, nor will I ever have it

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-3: Were going Where?<p>

Location: Shinjuku park

Ryo's POV

"Henwy! I'm Hungwy!" The little girl said to his exhausted brother

"But Suzie," Henry said to his pink-haired baby sister "I just bought you a huge pizza just a few minutes ago, you ate the whole box! How could you still be hungry?"

"But I am!" Suzie said "I'm hungwy Henwy!"

"How bout a candy bar Suzie?" I said as I took out my last candy bar out of my left pocket "It's my last one, but you could have it if you want,"

"Yay!" Suzie said as she snatched the candy bar out of my hands "Thank you Ryo!"

"Thanks Ryo," Henry said "I owe you one,"

"No problem Henry," I said to him, _lie _I thought to myself sadly as I watched the little girl nibble savagely on my last candy bar _and I was so hoping that I could eat it._

"Could you stop acting like you're some gentleman already?" The girl behind us said "It's annoying,"

"But I am, right, Pumpkin?" I said to her with a smirk on my face, I always love annoying her with these names, it's cute seeing her annoyed expression.

"Oh just shut up already Ryo," She said with a growl

"Come one Rika," Jeri said "We haven't been here all together since our digimon left to the digital world, could you at least be nice to him today?"

"Yeah Rika," I teased "be nice to me for once,"

"In your dreams," Rika said as she turned her head away from me

"Well it was worth a shot," Jeri said, giggling

"Where's Takato?" Kazu suddenly screeched from behind us,

"Just give it a rest Kazu," Kenta said tiredly "We all knew he'd be late, again,"

"Besides," my little wildcat said "you shouldn't be complaining seeing as you only came here a few minutes ago,"

_Ha, she got you there Kazu _I thought as I held back a snicker seeing Kazu's now embarrassed face

"B-But," Kazu stammered "Takato's supposed to be the leader and all so-,"

"Who said I was the leader?" A boy said from behind Rika, _finally _I thought as I saw the gleam of goggles shine brightly.

"Takato!" Jeri exclaimed as she hugged Takato tightly "Glad you made it!"

"Y-Yeah," Takato said while blushing madly, I grinned at this _when's Takato going to ask her out already? _I thought as I stared at the perfect couple

"Sorry I'm late guys," Takato said after being let go by Jeri and getting his senses back "I lost my goggles in this mess, it took forever to find it,"

"Literally forever," Pumpkin said

"S-Sorry," Takato said

"It sure has been a long time since all of us was here in the same time, hasn't it?" Henry said as he left Suzie sleeping on a bench and walked towards us

"Has it really been 8 months since we last saw each other?" Takato asked

"No, it's been 8 months, 19 days, 12 hours, and...30 minutes since we last saw each other," Kenta said jokingly

"Heh," was all I could say while I turned my thoughts to the past.

It all actually happened so fast for me that it's hard to believe that it didn't happen in one day. Meeting Rika and the others, the travel back to the Human World, and of course, the battle with the D-Reaper. The third bit was the hardest to believe really, it's not everyday that you could say that you saved the world from a huge digital monster.

Hah, but who am I to speak, after all, me and my friends should know this for a fact, since we were the ones who saved the digital world _and _the human world.

Yeah, we were like those heroes in the comic books I used to read, but were better in looks.

But that seems to be a distant memory now; everyone got separated from each other after the battle. I went with my dad to live in this new house in another city, Pumpkin and her mom seem to be off with each other more often now, so I don't usually see her anymore; Takato and his family had to live with their cousin in Tamachi cause their place was being remodeled; Kazu and Kenta would walk of to another town for a reason I don't really need or want to know, so it seems only Jeri, Henry, and Suzie are the only ones I see often. We were only able to meet now because Yamaki asked us to go here.

"How have you guys been since these past few months?" Henry asked

"fine," Takato said happily "Since the house is finally fixed , I could come back and stay with you guys again,"

"I'm fine too," Kenta said "My grandpa from the other town seems to invite me and Kazu more often for some reason,"

"He'd always make us clean the bathroom every day though," Kazu said sadly

"Our family's moving back here next week," Jeri said happily "So I'm great!"

"I'm fine," my little pumpkin said

"I wonder what's so important for Yamaki to send us all the way here again," Takato said, making what I call his 'Thinking Pose'

"It's for this," Kenta said in a tone that was similar to those news reporters I watch in T.V "Kazu, would you do the Honors,"

"Why thank you, Kenta," Kazu said before opening his bag a taking out what appeared to be…

_A deck!_

Not just _a _deck, it was _my _deck, I know it! Not just my Deck thou, but I could see everyone else's Decks all neatly packed in _Kazu's_ backpack; Damn you Kazu, If you so much as _shuffled _my deck with those grubby hands of yours, I swear, you will pay dearly.

"Where'd you guys get it?" Takato asked after his Deck was handed out to him

"How _did _you guys get it?" Rika said in a deadly tone,

"Funny story really," Kenta said while scratching the back of his head "There I was, reading something on a poster outside a shop, minding my own business and all, when suddenly this guy wearing this weird coat came towards me and said _Digimon_!"

"You're joking!" Takato said

"Stop making stuff up and tell the truth already," Rika said as she shot what I call "Rika's Deadly Gaze"

"What you're saying happened is impossible, Kenta," Henry said with a hint of sadness "Don't you remember? Digimon don't exist anymore,"

I frowned at the memory, After the battle with the D-reaper, we were all transported back to Zhuquiaomon's castle, where the Sovereign told us that they had to erase all digimon-related factors from the world.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is for the better, children," Azulongmon said as I stood up, head hurting from the sudden transport "We are only preventing a war to ignite between the humans and digimon,"<em>

"_This ain't fair!" Kazu screamed after standing up "How do you know that they'd fight? What if they all live peacefully?"_

"_And what proof do you have for that?" Zhuquiaomon scoffed, I think "You human's are all the same! You are all afraid of things you do not understand!"_

"_Enough!" Ebonwumon said, startling me " Do not lose you're temper on children Zhuquiaomon!"_

"_Does that mean _everyone_ would forget everything about digimon?" Takato said with a shocked expression on his face_

"_You may pick a chosen few that you deem worthy to remember the incident," Baihumon said "choose wisely,"_

_I looked at Takato, who was thinking deeply "since Takato's the leader and all, he should be the one who chooses for us," I said_

"_Wh-What?" Takato said_

"_Were counting on you to pick," Jeri said_

"_G-guys," was a Takato could say_

"_Choose already!" Henry said_

_After thinking for a moment, Takato took a deep sigh and faced towards the Sovereign_

"_Have you decided?" Azulongmon asked, Takato merely nodded_

"_I want our families, the monster maker's team, and Yamaki from Hypnos to remember everything," Takato said_

"_Can they be trusted to remember such delicate information?" Ebonwumon asked_

"_Yup," Takato said with a smile on his face_

"_Very well," Azulongmon said as he covered us with a blue light "it shall be done,"_

_We found ourselves back in Shinjuku park right after_

* * *

><p>You could guess what happened after; they took it all, the show, our cards, everything; even the memories of our other friends. Fortunately, they were kind enough to fulfill their promise and let Dad and the others to keep their memories intact.<p>

"But I'm telling the truth guys!" Kazu said "Just let me finish!"

"Fine," My dear little Pumpkin said as she fingered her deck, probably making sure nothing was missing "Continue telling your lies,"

"Hey!" Kazu fumed, making me give a big grin

"Just continue already," I said

"Okay," Kazu said "So when he left, I followed him to this Alley-"

"Wait," Jeri said "You just followed a complete stranger towards an Alley without even thinking for a second that he could have kidnapped you there?"

"I know!" Kazu fumed again "Mom already scolded me about it for the 15th time already! So let me finish!"

"Okay, Okay," Henry said, trying to calm Kazu down "So, I'm betting you found our Decks there, right?"

"Yup," Kazu said with a big grin "You can thank me later,"

"Sounds suspicious guys," Takato said

"I agree," Rika said "I mean, it's not everyday that a weird guys comes out and shows you a bunch of cards,"

"But it's our decks guys!" Kazu whined "Can't you all be a little happy for once without any suspicion?"

"Besides," Kenta said "I made Kazu give them to me first so that I could have Yamaki look at them,"

"Well if that's the case," I said "Then there's no problem now,"

"So," Takato said "What do we do now?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you sent us all from different locations of the country just to give us our Decks?" Rika asked, fuming madly "You do know that you guys could have just sent these to us?"

"b-but," Kazu stuttered "I thought…well…we haven't seen each other since…forever, so,"

"…I get it already," Rika sight before giving an unnoticeable smile "Nice to see you all to,"

"I know!" Kenta said, startling and confusing me, Know what?

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, just as confused as i am

"What we could do!" Kenta answered "You guys could help us in A.R.A.P!"

What?

"That's brilliant!" Kazu said, obviously knowing the situation "The more the merrier they say!"

"What's A.R.A.P?" Jeri asked

Kenta turned to Jeri "Oh! It's short for-"

"-Anti. Ryo .Amnesia. Plan," Kazu said proudly

Again, What?

"That doesn't really answer her question guys," Takato said, partially confused

"Sorry," Kenta said "It's supposed to be a plan to get Ryo to remember the last 3 years he had in the digital world,"

"That sounds ridiculous," Rika said

"For once I agree with pumpkin here," I said, I'm not exactly found of remembering my adventure for some reason actually, I don't know why I feel this way thou

I don't know how I forgot my past actually, I remember beating Rika, and a bit of my adventure a few weeks before I met her again, but...nothing in the middle of those two, it's as if they just, vanished out of thin air. And get this, I only realized this while filling dad on my adventure on the car a few weeks before!

"Not for Yamaki and Henry's Dad it isn't," Kazu said with a grin

"What'd you mean?" Takato asked, more confused than ever I presume

"They were the ones who decided on doing it in the first place you know," Kenta said

"WHAT?" Everyone said

"we don't know how it happened either," Kenta said "It just turned out like that,"

"Either way," Kazu said "Yamaki thinks that Ryo's memories could be the key to many of the secrets of the digi world,"

"Well it does make sense," Henry said, traitor "After all, out of everyone we know, Ryo was the most knowledgeable about the digi world,"

"So what do you say?" Kazu said as he turned to me "Want us to help you search that little head of yours for answers?"

I already know my answer

"Hell no!" I said; No way am I going to be a guinea pig for something like this! I mean, who knows what crazy things they might make me do?

"Why not?" Kazu whined with tears in his eyes, as if that was going to move me, he's sadly mistaken "Don't you want to remember your past?"

"I'd rather let it stay like that," I said to him "And since when have you been so in on getting my memories back?"

"We won't do anything bad while doing it!" Kenta said, making me focus my attention on the glasses dude "Honestly!"

"What are you guys going to do?" Jeri asked

"We thought of showing Ryo pictures of some digimon," Kazu said "Maybe that would jock his memory up a bit,"

"Hmm," I said, that idea does sound like it could work "Fine, I'm in,"

"Yes!" Kazu squealed before giving a high five to Kenta

"Wait-," Takato said "How are you guys going to show Digimon pictures? Did you guys draw a bunch of Digimon or something?"

"Were gonna use our Decks, duh," Kenta said as he took his Deck out of Kazu's bag

"O-Oh," Takato said in embarrassment

"Okay, let's begin," Kazu said before showing a card from his deck to me, an Agumon "Do you remember meeting this Digimon?"

"…I remember meeting one in this village I went through a few days before I met Rika," I said

"Not good enough," Kazu said as he drew out another card, this time an Angemon "How about this one?"

"Nothing," I said with a hint of boredom; Hope this doesn't take long

* * *

><p><em>...Two Hours of Boredom later...<em>

"I can't take it anymore!" Kazu said as he threw his now empty Deck holder to the ground "we've been doing this for two hours already! And we weren't able to get anything!"

"Hey...what's that?" Henry pointed to the card in Kazu's not-so-empty deck holder

Kazu took the card and gave a confused look "Don't remember having this,"

"Let me see that," Kenta took the card from Kazu and stared at it for a while

"Well...it's worth a shot," He said as he showed the card to me, it was a Wormon "Does he look familiar Ryo?"

I was about to say no when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head, as if I'm trying to remember something; something from long ago…

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_I was in the middle of a forest, me and Monodramon just finished beating up some Digimon badies when suddenly, out of nowhere, we heard this loud scream._

"_What was that?" Monodramon asked_

"_I don't know," I said as I looked towards where I presume the sound came from "But I'm gonna find out, you coming your what?"_

"_Of course," Monodramon said before I ran towards the sound_

"_Wait for me!" Monodramon said as he ran behind me_

_(Few minutes of running later)  
><em>

"_So," I said to Monodramon "Who do you think made that cry?"_

"_Maybe it's a Fresh that got lost again," Monodramon suggested_

"_I hope not," I said "I'm not good at babysitting babies, besides, I already have you to deal with,"_

"_Hey!" Monodramon said, insulted_

"_Were here," I said as I stopped and heard faint sobbing just across the trees_

"_Hey," I said as I stepped forward "you alri-," I stopped as I saw who I was talking to_

_It defiantly wasn't a Fresh_

"_It's a human!" Monodramon said in surprise_

_He's right, it was a human! The human had really purple hair and eyes; he seems scared, figures, who wouldn't be scared if you just suddenly found yourself in a completely different place?_

"_H-Hey Kid," I said as I helped him up "You alright?"_

"_Where am I?" the boy asked while clinging on me "What is this place?"_

"_This is the digital world," Monodramon said as he came towards the frightened child who knows _nothing _about the digital world_

_Uh oh_

"_WAAAAAAAH!" The kid screamed as he backed away_

"_Its okay, its okay!" I said, trying to calm him down after I recovered from my ear bleed "He's just my digimon partner!"_

_The kid instantly stopped crying, Thank God. "What's a digimon?" He asked_

"_Eh?" I wasn't ready for that question, actually I was anticipating it, but not this soon, I thought he'd ask a little after a few hours later "Well, digimon are kind of the residents of this world, which is called the digital world,"_

"_This is Monodramon," I said as I gestured Monodramon "As I told you before, he's my digimon partner,"_

"_What's the difference between a Digimon and a digimon partner?" The boy asked, startling me_

"_Um," God, why am I the one answering his questions, I turned to Monodramon for some help, he just kept on whistling "Well, Digimon partners are digimon…destined for a certain human, I think,"_

"_Digimon and their human partners work side by side," I began explaining, as if I knew what I was saying, which I do for a fact "The digimon protects their human partner from viruses and they become close friends, the human can also help their digimon partner to digivolve,"_

"_What's…Digivolve?" the kid asked, man, he asks way too many questions_

"_It's uh," How could I explain something even I don't get "Well you see-,"_

"_-Digivolving is the stage when a digimon gets more powerful and skilled in battle to put it simply," a voice said from behind the kid_

"_Yikes!" the boy said in surprise as he ran towards me. I could feel that Monodramon was readying to attack as the digimon crawled towards us…_

…_It's a Wormon!_

"_There are many stages in Digivolving," the Wormon said "There's the Fresh digimon, the In-Training digimon, the Rookie digimon, the Champion digimon, the Ultimate digimon, and finally, the Mega-leveled digimon, the Higher the stage of Digivolution, the more Powerful the digimon is," He then pointed his little hand towards Monodramon "Me and your friend there are Rookie leveled, that means we can still digivolve to Champion-leveled Digimon,"_

"_You're that mo-…digimon that clung to me after I fell from the sky," The kid said_

"_My name is Wormon," the Wormon said "It's nice to finally meet you,"_

_The kid stared at the Wormon with confused eyes "What do you mean?" He asked "Have I met you before?"_

"_Don't worry kid," I said as I finally figured out what was going on "I think that guy over there is your partner,"_

_The boy looked surprised "Is that true?" he asked as he cautiously walked toward the Wormon "are you really my…Digimon Partner?"_

"_Yes," Wormon said happily "I've been waiting so long to meet you, can we be friends?"  
><em>

"_Sure!" the boy said as he hugged Wormon tightly; at first he was scared as hell because of that digimon, now the two are going to be great friends for life, it makes me want to get back that innocent mind I used to have when I was his age_

"_Oh yeah!" the boy said "I almost forgot to introduce myself!"_

"_My name is Ichijouji Ken!" Ken said with a big grin "But you can call me Ken, everyone calls me by that anyways,"_

"_Nice to meet you Ken," I said "I'm Akiyama Ryo, but everyone just calls me Ryo,"_

"_Ryo," Ken repeated_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Ryo…Ryo,"<p>

"hu-Huh!" Everyone (except Suzie, who was still sleeping)was staring at me, creepy

"He's alive!" Kazu joked; I couldn't help but glare at him

"What happened?" I asked

"We should be the ones asking you that!" Takato exclaimed

"After staring at that card for more that 5 seconds, you kinda went into some daze or something," Henry said

I stared at the card, what was that? Something from my past? Or was it a hallucination from all those hours of boredom? But that kid, Ken Ichijouji, where have I heard that name?

"Hey, guys," I said, getting everyone's attention "Any of you know a guy named Ken ichijouji?"

"Who?" Takato asked

"Don't know anyone by that name," Henry said

"Why do you ask?" Jeri asked me

"You might find this hard to believe, but I think I met a kid by that name in the digital world," I said , shocking everyone "He was a kid at that time, about Suzie's age I think, he had a Wormon for a partner,"

"This is huge," Henry said "We should tell Dad and Yamaki about this, maybe they might know who he is,"

"Oh yeah!" Kazu said, surprising everyone with his voice again "I forgot! Yamaki want's me to tell you guys something,"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Rika said

"Now, now," Jeri calmed Rika down a bit "Let's not fight, Okay?"

"So what did he say?" Takato asked

"Well," Kazu said "You guys know how he and Henry's Dad are of to meet someone out-of-town, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Henry said "Dad told me about it already,"

"And you know that there's a soccer game at a town far from here?"

"Yeah, the School war games, how could I forget," Takato said sadly

"What's that School war games?" I asked Takato

"It's this cool soccer game where soccer teams from every school from all over Tokyo can compete with each other," Takato explained "I couldn't get any tickets cause they were all sold out, and I really looking forward to seeing it,"

"Well there's no need to sulk like a kid anymore!" Kazu said, surprising Takato "It turns out that Yamaki and Henry's Dad were going to go to the same town so suggested we come with them to watch the match, sounds cool?"

"That's Fantastic!" Takato squealed

"But how about the Tickets?" Rika asked, making Takato go back to gloom world "Don't we need them to watch the match?"

"Don't worry!" Kenta said, lifting Takato's hopes up a bit "This was planed way before already, Henry's Dad was lucky enough to be the tenth person who bought the tickets!"

"Yes!" Takato said "Were going to see the match!"

"Let me just give you the tickets," Kazu said as he took his backpack of to get the tickets, accidentally spilling it's contents

"Dammit!" Kazu began picking up the contents

"Let me help you there," I said as I picked up a piece of paper that got stuck under my shoe, it had a bunch of names listed on it

"What's this?" I asked

"Oh! It's just the names of the guys who bought before us, the guy gave it to us by accident, said he would've given it back if it wasn't for the guy from behind his shouted to him to hurry up," Kenta said

I scanned the list of names for no apparent reason, they were just random names like: Miki Hinamori, Takuya Kanbara, Sai mitsuki, Sakura ayami, Ken ichijouji, Haruka mi-

Wait, did I just read that right?

I scanned the list again to see if I read it right, and there it was, the name of the boy I met in the digital world

_Ken ichijouji_

I'm getting this feeling that this _wasn't_ a coincidence

* * *

><p>So? Was it good? It was the longest I did so far and I'm really proud about that! I actually like this chapter way better than the previous one. I thought Kari was I bit OC there and it ended too quickly. But this one is just fine!<p>

I had a really fun time in making Ryo's flashback, the event happened (If you couldn't guess) when Ken first went to the digital world, and the part where Ken said "You're that mo-…digimon that clung to me after _I fell from the sky_,"I got the thought that Ken landed the same way Tai and the other did when they first came to the digital world._  
><em>

One last thing, I think you guys should know that I won't be doing this fanfic for a while, I'm inspiration-less right now for the next chapter, so I'll focus my attention on my other fanfic _Dimensional Strangers_- the first crossover of Pandora Hearts and xxxHolic. In fact, while I was editing this on my computer, I was writing the next chapters of Dimensional Strangers in my notebook at school!

Pleas Read and Review this!


End file.
